1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical data storage system. More specifically, this invention relates to an optical reading apparatus and related method for an optical data reproduction system which is able to reproduce encoded data at different pit density on varied types of optical disk formats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Initialized by the vast increase in informatsion that needs to be processed, optical data storage system; have become very important, particularly because of their high storage density per unit area. Most of the recent optical informatsion storage systems use a rotating single optical disk on which the informatsion is digitally stored in concentric circular tracks in an ordered, predefined manner to allow chronological fast reading and fast random access to desired pits of data.
At present, varied types of optical disk systems are provided, for example, the compact disk (CD) system, the Mini-Disk (MD) system and the multi-layered optical disk for digital video disk (DVD) system. Each of these system types use a optical disk format that is fabricated dependent upon a different standard. And thickness or pit density of the optical disks are different from one another. An optical reading system is needed which is able to reproduce the encoded data from any types of optical disk format.